


it was ketchup

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, don't take this seriously I'm just upset rn, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and everyone is alive c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was ketchup

"Huh? Yukizome?"

Suddenly, Chisa sat up, "Hey guys! Sorry I got covered in ketchup by accident. Now let's go beat up that dumb bear, okay?"

"Okay!"

Since Chisa Yukizome was alive and well, everyone was happy and they beat up Monokuma and then she married Kyousuke.


End file.
